The Nostalgia Within The Air, Battle Between Old Friends
Horses were heard in the distance as a caravan carrying goods traveled on a path that merged into a mountain. Its destination was still far away, where unknown but as they started to trail up the mountain the wagon came a loose and tumbled down the mountain. It was sure to crash and their goods would be damaged if not destroyed; but then out of seemingly no where to the people who were traveling along with the caravan, a tall muscular man came out and stopped the wagon from going down the mountain further. He then started to push it back up the mountain using his pure strength to do so; when he got back to the horses, he hooked the wagon back up to the horses and made sure it was tight by placing chakra where the wagon and horses connected. This would ensure that the wagon would not fall even going steeper up the mountain. The man who was responsible for the caravan thanked the heroic man, "Sir, I must award you with something, here, take one of my golden chains." The man said to the heroic man. "No no no, sir, its fine, just thought I would help out; no need to award me." The heroic man said as he started to walk off, "Wait, whats your name?" The caravan caretaker asked. "Ginjo, my name is Ginjo." Ginjo said as he walked back down the mountain with a smile on his face. Several miles behind the caravan, a group of four , lead by what appeared to be a teenage girl from Sunagakure slowly walked on, unaware of what was going on ahead of them but never the less, prepared to fight or flee as necessary. Each of the four wore the jackets of Sunagakure, indicating that they were Chunin and Jonin however, anyone who looked closely could tell there was something a little off about them, their perfectly synchronized movements and how they hardly talk at all but totally aware of everything around them. Though not everything was what it seemed, the caravan that was helped by Ginjo, suddenly stops. "I found him" the man from the caravan says aloud as his face becomes serious. He gets a scroll out of his bag and throws it in the air as a bird swoops by picking it out of the air as if by sheer luck. "Im so sorry for what i have unleashed upon you kind sir" the man says out loud to himself as if talking to Ginjo. "Ehh??" Ginjo says as he turned around at the voice of the man whom he helped earlier. "What you've unleashed on me, what do you mean??" Ginjo asks the man as he walked back towards him, though this time on alert to what the man was saying. Hearing the raised voices, the Sunagakure shinobi rushed forward, eager to learn what was going on but never did they neglect to be cautious, leaving little trace of their movements with nearly no sound and covering much of the distance rapidly. The mans eyes went dead white, as they open wide. Sweat running down his face he look's as if he is in shock. He turns around to see Ginjo "Oh uh sorry i thought you had already gone" he turns his head back to the front of his caravan. "See you later" he says in a flash as his horses take off up the mountain. Strange and stranger things had begun to happen near the borders of the nation he considered his. Climbing the mountainous routes Tekkō overlooked was a foreign wagon train, and when a simple boulder was pushed down the mountain to deter them, a lone figure, clearly a trained fighter, stopped it cold. Not an especially difficult feat for any taijutsu specialist, but the sheer showmanship of the act set Hansha Uchiha's nerves on edge. Did no one these days try to keep to the shadows? Wrapping his winter scarf tighter around his lower face, he maintained his perfectly still position, hidden on the side of the mountain within a Tekkō redoubt built into the snow. Ah, yep, now there were more people coming. Shinobi, of course. His day was getting better and better, he thought sarcastically. The foreign shinobi in some kind of tan uniform appeared to be approaching the caravan and its flashy protector. They moved well; probably ANBU or Jōnin. Hansha began to slowly, silently stretch out his hands, circulating chakra over them in a fast pattern to warm them. If any of these hostiles moved into his jurisdiction, he would be in the thick of the action. He could no longer afford the luxury of staring up and seeing only the soothing blankness of white. "Hmmm, something is off about that man." Ginjo said to himself as he then started to walk back down the mountain. But that man was lurking in his mind and Ginjo just had to find out what was going on. So he walked back up the mountain and started to follow the caravan. Being a ninja, he was able to secretively follow the caravan without alerting the man. Ginjo had made up his mind that he would continue to follow the caravan throughout its whole destination. Meanwhile, the shinobi from Sunagakure finally arrive at where the caravan had stopped and examined the area for signs of what happened. From the tracks, they were able to easily figure out what happened, learning that those involved had already moved on. Armed with their gathered knowledge, they continued straight ahead at their original pace, unaware of being watched and unconcerned about the event that just accrued. Hansha stretched, safe in his knowledge that the mountaintop snow would conceal his position for a time longer. After the man stopped the boulder, the wagon train sped up, the driver whipping his horses in a frenzied attempt to drive them on faster. The man was causing serious harm to his pack animals, not to mention traveling in unsafe haste. Hansha counted three times already the man had nearly tipped over on the winding, narrow mountain roads. It seemed, that in the man's own interest as well as his own, he'd have to step in. He traveled in an unhurried jog down to his own particular part of the pass (the most defensible, of course) and didn't have to wait long before the man careened around another sharp drop-off to come facing him. Oh, the man wasn't slowing down; what a shame. Looks like he had no time to parley. It took maybe half a second before his fingers became wreathed in flame and a barrier of fire rippled up in front of him. The half-crazed caravan driver reacted far too late, and his horses, goaded on by the lash, were incinerated as their momentum forced them into the supernatural fire. The man only barely managed to throw himself clear, and half of his wagon burnt to ash, and the rest was a merrily burning wreck in the middle of the path. Ouch, that had been loud. Hansha winced. A half-second activation of his Sharingan revealed the additional chakra presences he had seen earlier were approaching his position. Looks like there was no way to avoid contact now. However, he may have enough time to learn the reason behind the driver's maddened haste. Some sort of influencing agent, chakra or chemical? The man stands up calm as if nothing had happened, he continues up the path avoiding any fire along the way. Though having a burnt mark on his leg he knew that he could not afford to stop. After walking another mile he comes to a stop. He places his hands together and closes his eyes. "There not close enough to hear us, im glad my messenger bird was able to retrieve you fast enough." the man says to an unknown entity. "Its just as you predicted the shinobi you wanted to evaluate are all closing in on this location, the shinobi from sunagakure, the mysterious lad who nearly burned me to death, and the oaf. In all honesty i never thought that you would be able to manipulate them all at once" he says. The mysterious figure he talks to from an unknown locations begins to say "Do not underestimate them, when they all arrive do what was planned to get them to show their skills. Remember, your life depends on the success of this mission. I will arrive once i know I'm not wasting my time here." The voice then goes silent. "Yes, my lord, I will not fail you. Alright all you shinobi!!! the time for hiding and analyzing is over I call you all out from the shadows" The man yells throughout the land. What in the nine hells was this. Hansha now had zero idea what was going on, and that was most definitely not a good thing. Crouched high in an evergreen tree, he safely trailed the man at the edge of perception until he stopped and began to shout. He was referring to shinobi in the plural being nearby, andddd that meant he had lost track of the others. Yeah, things were shaping up to be awfully hostile. Hansha merely withdrew his bow from its resting place on his back, and kept an arrow laid on the string, not under tension. Hansha Uchiha of Tekkō was content to wait for anyone else to show themselves first. The man clearly had a goal, and it wouldn't do to rush into things. The moment the barrier was created and the commotion started, the shinobi from Sunagakure once again rushed forth to investigate what was going on. Some would find it odd that they would be so quick to respond. What was their mission? Whatever it was, their expressionless face as they ran gave nothing away. By the time the mysterious man stopped shouting, they had reached where the incident accrued and broke up into as square formation, watching every direction closely but saying nothing, content on letting the others make the first move. Ginjo who was trailing behind the caravan was there at the exact moment when the barrier of flames erected upon it. "What the hell, I've seen that jutsu before, in the " Ginjo said to himself as he back away a bit from the flames and caravan, getting into a position to where he could see what was going on. He saw as the Suna shinobi approaching the area in which the altercation was transpiring. "That voice, the hell is going on here?" Ginjo asked himself as he did what the voice said and came out of hiding towards where the voice was coming from. As he got into a certain area where there were trees he stopped as he noticed a man on the tree with his bow. He knew that the Suna shinobi would be where he and the man was soon, so using this time he asked, "Was it you that was shouting just then?" Well, looks like he missed one. The flashy fighter from earlier was standing there, questioning if he was the source of the noise. His bow was relatively pointless at this point, given the man's proximity and his lack of surprise factor. Sheathing his bow, he removed a water bottle from his belt, swishing it from side to side as he casually denied the accusation, before taking a sip. The shouty beardy weirdo was nearby, that was certain; but the other presences were getting closer. Replacing his water bottle, he lounged carelessly on the tree branch, reading that this person wasn't the kind of ninja to use sneak attacks. What a concept. Deciding to get to the heart of the matter, he simply asked, "Why are you here?" "Well that answers my question, as to why I'm here uhh I don't feel I have an obligation to tell you, why are you here?" Ginjo asks the man with a firm tone of voice. Ginjo didn't feel that he had the obligation to tell why he was there because he didn't know the man nor did he know if he was apart of the land he was in. If he was then he would oblige and answer the man's question, but until then, the man wasn't going to get any answers from Ginjo. "Screw your 'no obligation,' this is my country and I have a right to know why you're standing in it." rudely answered the Uchiha. "Well excuse me, Reason I'm here is because I heard something in coming this way, so I came to investigate it and ran into you. Anything else you need too, Sir?" Ginjo said mockingly. "You were following that caravan, and appeared to stop a boulder from crushing it," he answered, unperturbed. "You were already in these mountains. Why. What connection is there between you and that strange driver with the impressive set of lungs?" "Listen Shinobi, its time to explain" Says the driver. "Its time to tell you while your all here, you think you have chosen to come this path however. The circumstances to your arrival have all been planned by Gengaku a man who will soon take control over Amegakure. He has given me the mission to put you three together. You have all been praised for your skill's and intelligence which Gengaku has great interest for. So he has created this situation where you three will battle it out, and the last one standing will win. He will show himself once their is only one of you. The reason he is interested in one of you will be answered once he appears. Now what do you shinobi have to say to this great opportunity. Up to this point, the four Sunagakure shinobi have been doing nothing but standing around, employing caution rather than aggression so they have said nothing however, when the mystery driver started to speak about the three, the four shinobi switched sides until the member of the group named Aimi was facing the driver. She waited for him to stop speaking before saying "What do you mean us three? And we have no intention of fighting for someone else's amusement and goals, we are shinobi of the sand, not puppets!" Category:Role Play